


i'll swallow the sun

by cherryvanilla



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We got another thing coming undone." For a drabble prompt: heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll swallow the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary by The National.

Eames should’ve known how hot Los Angeles would be. Hell, he lived in Mombosa for two years. Still, he wasn’t exactly prepared. So he finds himself buying khaki shorts and wearing a wife-beater; the latter usually reserved for under his collared shirts. This is what he arrives in after Cobb invites him to dinner to see the kids. His subconscious knew Arthur would be there, but no one would be able to prove that he triple checked how his ass looked in the shorts.

Eames achieves minor victory when Arthur’s lips part slightly upon sight of him. Cobb starts a little as well. Did everyone think he wore three piece garments on all occasions? Seriously, who do they think he is? Arthur?

“Bloody hot here,” he says in lieu of salutations but his eyes are focused on Arthur and Eames mentally raises his arms in full victory at the flash of tongue ghosting across Arthur’s lips. Shouldering by, he murmurs, “didn’t your mother ever tell you it’s impolite to stare, love?”

When he looks back, Arthur’s glaring but also eying Eames’ ass. Once more, no one would be able to prove if Eames silently wishes for a constant heat wave.

[End]


End file.
